


Fair Game

by lrhaboggle



Category: The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: Carnival, Cruelty, F/F, F/M, Hell, Manipulation, Psychological, Torture, fair game, write out of the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: Just a story-version of the song.





	Fair Game

June followed Twin into his tent. It was a dark, cold place, but June was in too much pain to notice. Her face felt like it had been torn off and, in some sense, it had been. Her whole body felt broken, every step was agony. She did not have to stand for much longer, however, because inside Twin's tent was a little two-seater table. Twin sat down in one seat while June took the other. She collapsed unceremoniously into the seat with a heavy sigh while Twin pulled out three tin cans. June watched silently. He set them upside down before her and she tilted her head. Swifter than a snake, he lunged forward and grabbed the little charm off of her dress. It had been a gift from Agent. He snapped his fingers with the charm still in his hand and then it vanished. It was under one of the three cups. June understood the game at once and began shaking her head. She didn't want to play a game, she just wanted something to drink! And she wanted her charm back. How could she part with the last piece of home that she had? But, she had no choice. Twin had already plucked the pin off of her dress like plucking an apple off of a tree and June knew she wouldn't get it back unless she could win this game.

June continued staring down shamefully when a strange thing sounded in her ears. Twin's hissing voice had become womanly and sweet. She knew that voice... She knew that voice... She knew that voice... June dared to look up and she recoiled in horror at what she saw. Twin had become a frighteningly familiar face and June stared aghast before she could finally force 1 broken word from her sore throat.

"Cora!" yes, it was indeed her old best friend. Her beloved Cora Stein. The girl in front of June had the same short brown hair, the same bright blue eyes, the same pale and smooth skin, the same gentle smile. Everything was so precise! June's heart filled with longing for the angel she'd left behind in Heaven and the longer June stared into this Cora's eyes, the more memories resurfaced. June could see playfulness, joy, warmth and even love. Just for a moment, June forgot who she was really looking at and when Cora stood up and leaned over to June's face, June tipped her head back obediently. In doing so, she missed the cruel light that had entered Cora's gaze. Instead, she was so desperate for the feeling of Cora's affection that she didn't even realize what she was doing until-

"Ah!" June hissed in pain, jerking her head back. She looked up in horror to see Cora's face, now donning a smirk so out of character to the girl June used to know. In addition, a bit of blood was on her lip. She had bit June. That kiss was all a trap. It wasn't sweet or gentle the way June was used to. Instead, it was sharp and hateful. June looked away again, unable to face the shame and sorrow she felt upon falling for such a trick and the hatred in Cora's usually-kind eyes was too frightening to look at. But then, the voice changed again. It was masculine again but it wasn't hissy. Instead, it was crooning and smooth and June dared to peek up. Her one eye widened in dismay. It was Agent. That familiar face gave her the same slightly suggestive smirk she'd seen while at the Speakeasy. Without even meaning to, June smiled back, reaching out hopefully. She wanted him so badly. She wanted him to want her, even after all they'd been through.

But again, it was not to be. June had barely touched Agent's face when- smack! 

"Argh!" June hissed in pain again, drawing back a smarting hand and looking down at it, partly to see if it had injured and partly to hide her shame. How had she fallen for the same trick twice in such short order? But the disguises had just been so convincing! And June wanted so badly to think that all of this was only a dream and that Cora and Agent were still really with her. But they weren't.

Twin's voice suddenly became feminine but it wasn't Cora. June looked up. She gasped. It was her. Her own face was staring back at her. The fallen angel touched her own face, unable to believe that the face she was seeing sitting across from her was her own face. She could feel every crack, though, so she knew it was true. Twin really had transformed into her, every last ugly scar totally accurate. And the voice, that voice! That ugly, hissing, taunting voice! June felt her lip curl just slightly as her doppelganger continued to taunt her, gesturing back to the three tin cans. The real June looked down at them, briefly distracted. She had almost forgot about their game! But now was her chance. She went to pick up one of the cups. Hopefully, if she won, this would all be over. But no, June was wrong. She chose the wrong cup and watched, in longing despair, as Twin turned back into himself, picked up the correct cup, and spirited her pin away again.

"No…" June let out a feeble whimper while Twin began to laugh cruelly. Unable to bear the torment any longer, June fled his tent, but despite making an easy escape, she somehow knew that the torment had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don't know why, but I just decided to write out Fair Game and this is the result.


End file.
